As is known in the art, while jamming signals of an adversary, friendly nearby systems are also prevented from using the same bandwidths that are being jammed. Since many communications systems use the same methods for communicating, it may not be possible to allow one to operate while disabling the other. Conventional techniques of communicating while jamming involve separating the signals in either the time or frequency domain. Either the communications are sent during times the jamming signal is turned off, or a small band is left unjammed for the communications system to use. However, this allows the adversary to use the same technique to communicate if they can determine the right time/frequency.